Rosemary (AI)
Late into the Big Shell Incident, an AI construct of Raiden's girlfriend Rosemary was used by the Patriots. Biography On late April 29, early April 30, 2009, after the real Rose ended up defying orders from the Patriots and told her boyfriend, Raiden, the truth about her being a Patriot agent who developed legitimate feelings for him and her pregnancy, she was removed from mission control and imprisoned. Her likeness was then replicated by GW, at the time in the late stages of an infection from a worm cluster created by the Patriots via then-recently murdered Emma Emmerich as a last resort if Arsenal Gear was hijacked, in an attempt to force Raiden to discontinue from going through Arsenal Gear, with the Colonel AI construct, modeled after the likeness of Colonel Roy Campbell, inferring that Solidus Snake and the Sons of Liberty captured her and placed her in the holds. Although Raiden briefly reacted and almost fell for the trick, Solid Snake assured him that it was a trick, and that since the Colonel was not real, and thus could not be holding Rose hostage, the Rose that Raiden witnessed was not actually her either.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Kojima Productions (2001) Colonel: Raiden! They’ve got Rose! // Raiden: What! // Colonel: Rose is being held in the holds! // // Solid Snake: (OFF) It’s a trap! // Rose: Help! (an AI synthesized voice in reality) // Rose’s image vanishes. // Raiden: Rose! // Snake: Raiden, get a grip! // Raiden: But Snake! // Snake: It’s a trap. Since the Colonel doesn’t exist, there’s no way he can take Rose hostage. // Raiden: Yeah -– you’re right... // Snake: I am right. // Raiden: ...OK. ... Does Rose -– exist -- ? // Snake: Don’t be weird. She’s your -- // Raiden: What if I’ve never really met her... // Snake: What? // Raiden: If the Colonel is something that I partly dreamt up, then... everything I remember about her could be... // Snake: Don’t jump to conclusions! // Raiden: You and Otacon are the ones that say the Colonel never existed. // Snake: Raiden! // Raiden: Is this what Olga was talking about? (is not listening) This revelation, alongside a comment made by Olga Gurlukovich earlier regarding whether Raiden would "handle the truth,"Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Kojima Productions (2001) Olga Gurlukovich: No. You’re just like me... we’re just pawns... // Raiden: Pawns for what purpose? // Olga: The S3 plan... // Raiden: ? // Olga: You’ll figure it out sooner or later -- but I wonder if you’ll handle the truth? (She’s talking about Rose) caused him to become disturbed at the possibility that Rose herself may not even exist. The Rose AI was deleted shortly thereafter. However, after Arsenal Gear crashed into Federal Hall, another AI of Rose and the Colonel contacted Raiden, announcing the true intentions of the S3 Plan: manipulating history and individuals and censoring the digital flow of information, as well as telling him that the S3 Plan was a resounding success thanks to Raiden. The Colonel ordered Raiden to kill Solidus; if Raiden died, the Patriots would terminate Rose, their unborn child, and Olga's daughter Sunny, which also confirmed to Raiden that Rose did indeed exist. Midway through the fight, the Rose AI, alongside the Colonel, contacted Raiden to goad him into finishing off Solidus. When Raiden tried to reason with them, the Colonel and Rose AI implied that they ultimately viewed him as nothing but a weapon / tool unworthy of possessing free will.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Colonel: Raiden, you have to beat Snake! This is your last duty! // Raiden: We're not just pawns in some simulation game, you know! // Rosemary: Yes, you are. You're nothing but mere weapons. No different from fighter jets or tanks. // Raiden: What the -- // Colonel: The old model destroyed four years ago was "REX"... // Rose: The new amphibious model is "RAY"... // Colonel: Both of these are the same as the code names used by the U.S. Armed Forces to refer to Japanese war planes during World War II. // Rose: Your code name "Raiden" too, comes from the Japanese navy's name for one of its interceptors... // Raiden: Stop it! I'm not a weapon!! // Rose: Oh really? Do you know the code name the U.S. Armed Forces used for the Japanese fighter "Raiden"? // Colonel: It was "Jack". Both of you are just weapons to be used and thrown away. // Rose: Just weapons to be used on the battlefield. Just pawns in a game -- exactly as you said. // Colonel: And a weapon has no right to think for itself! Now, it's time to fulfill your purpose! Defeat Snake! Behind the scenes The Rosemary AI is a minor character in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Similar to the Colonel occasionally adopting skull-like features, the Rose AI during the AI speech to Raiden also developed some inhuman features, although in her case it is blank eyes. The real Rose, when she was forced out of the mission upon revealing she was pregnant with Raiden's child, also demonstrated similar physical traits. Notes and references Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Patriots Category:Support Team